


Love in the Library

by commandercrouton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, KogKag - Freeform, KogKag AU, Late Night Study Sessions, Love at First Sight, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: This is written for my KogKag Secret Santa 2018 giftee! A  one-shot depicting one of my fave OTP's KagomexKoga meeting in an AU modern setting in the library. See how Koga reacts to love at first sight!





	Love in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison/gifts).



> This is written for the amazing @maddieson-san on tumblr, my first KogKag fanfic author crush. Her writing is amazing and I hope she enjoys this!

The first time he saw her, he literally pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. How could something so beautiful exist in this world?

 

Her smile was what drew him in first. It was bright and captivating, but then she laughed and all the air in his lungs just vanished. It sounded like the wind flying through the trees. He might have survived if she didn’t look at him with those blue-gray eyes.

 

He must have died. All that caffeine from studying for his finals finally killed him. How else could a literal angel be in his presence.

 

She noticed him staring and she bit her lip to stop herself from continuing laughing. ‘Sorry’ she mouthed at him, before disappearing with her friend in the library stacks,

 

“Kouga? Earth to Kouga!” a hand waved in front of his eyes snapping him out of his daydream with his future wife.

 

“What?” he growled.

 

“I asked if you finished the anatomy flash cards so I can get the highlights from you,” Hakkaku explained.

 

“Yeah, here,” he shoved them to his friend, not even caring if the order he worked so hard on got messed up in the transition. “I’m taking a walk. I need to stretch my legs.”

 

His two friends shared a glance before nodding.

 

“Okay, but don’t stay away too long. We still have to cover psych,” Ginta reminded him,

 

Kouga waved him off as he hastily walked in the same direction as his mystery girl. He found her sitting against a window with a biochemistry textbook in front of her. A girl was sitting across from her and a distant thought was that he knew her from somewhere, but his mind didn’t want to waste the effort. Everything was focused on his woman.

 

He was about to speak but realized he couldn’t exactly tell her he wanted to marry her, and to damn the right way of doing things. He would get to know her as they grew old together, because there was no way in hell he wouldn’t love who she was, so he froze, hidden in the shadows. Like a fucking demon preying on pretty women in college during finals. This must be the start of his urban legend to forever haunt Midoriko Library.

 

“Hey, you’re in my A&P class, right?” a female voice brought him out of his self downward spiral.

 

He jumped and stared at the girl who was speaking. So that was where he knew her.

 

“Yeah, Tuesdays and Thursdays at 11:15, right?” he cooly asked. He could do this. He could act calm as he felt his heartbeat increased knowing his woman was staring at him curiously.

 

“Yeah! Have you finished the study guide? I don’t know how I’m going to be ready for the final. I’m Sango by the way. Nice to meet you,” she offered a smile at him.

 

“I’m Kouga,” his eyes flickered to the one he wanted to look at for as long as he lived, “and you are?”

 

“I’m Kagome,” she smiled at him.

 

He reached out his hand to her, and a flicker of surprise crossed her features before she handed him her hand. A spark emitted from their fingertips as they first touched. He flipped her hand over and brought it to his lips. “A pleasure,” he smirked at her, while dying inside.

 

What kind of creep is he? He knew his chances were over. He might as well die. There was nothing left. He was about to politely excuse himself so he could do die in the comfort of his own room before he saw the blush grace her cheeks and a tiny hint of a smile grace her gorgeous lips.

 

Okay. Maybe he can still save this.

 

He cleared his throat and stood up straight, turning back to Sango. “I actually finished the cards and just wanted to see if you wanted to join our study session.”

 

The two girls shared a glance before some understanding passed between them. “Sure, that’d be great,” Sango answered, beginning to pack her things up.

 

“I’ll just stay here,” Kagome offered.

 

Kouga bit down on his tongue before he could beg his goddess to follow him.

 

“Kagome please, I’m not going to leave you alone to study biochem by yourself. You’d die,” Sango reasoned, grabbing her friend’s textbook and closing it, shoving it to Kouga. He eagerly took it and nodded in agreement at Sango’s reasoning. He would name their first girl after her.

 

That beautiful laugh of hers broke through his thoughts, and he was pleased to see Kagome didn’t need that much convincing.

 

He led them to Ginta and Hakkaku and made introductions before the three sat down at the table. A knowing glance passed between his two friends and he knew they knew how important this was to him. They knew he wasn’t just some guy who chased random girls and brought them to study. This was serious. He couldn’t love them more. At this point, he could kiss the president of the university for finals.

 

A couple of hours passed before Kagome announced she had to get back to her room.

 

“This late?” Kouga asked, staring out at the dark sky.

 

“Yeah I have my biochem final at 9, and I could really use the sleep. I heard if you doze off, you get an automatic zero,” she conspiratorially whispered.

 

Sango looked at her notes she was copying from Hakkaku and bit her lip. “Okay, just give me a few minutes, I’ll finish up.”

 

“No, stay here! I know where our dorm is Sango,” she reasoned.

 

“Let me walk you,” Kouga offered.

 

Kagome froze for a second, before she continued packing her backpack. “You don’t have to,” she waved him off.

 

“I know that. I want to,” his voice was coated with the earnestness he felt. There was nothing he would rather do than make sure she made it safe.

 

“If you’re sure…” she trailed off, still looking unsure.

 

“Guys, I’ll be back. I’ll bring back some coffee for us too,” he promised.

 

Kouga trailed after Kagome to the elevator and did his best not to fidget. Her smell was intoxicating. She smelled like the earth after a summer storm, like wildflowers on a mountain, like the sun. He didn’t know anyone could be so distracting.

 

“So, does your boyfriend mind another guy walking you back to your room?” he tried to ask casually.

 

“Hah!” she giggled, “For him to mind, I would have to have a boyfriend.”

 

Kouga smiled to himself as he heard her answer. She looped his arm through his elbow and he knew he could die happy at this moment.

 

They walked in silence for the remaining of the way until they reached her dorm.

 

“Can I have your number?” he asked her.

 

“My number?” she repeated. “Why?”

 

“Because I’m going to marry you, and we have to start somewhere.”

 

Silence enveloped them as what he just said reached their ears. He was wrong. _This_ was how he was going to die.

 

A laugh broke through the silence. “I think I should get a say in the matter, don’t you?” Kagome teased.

 

“We can discuss terms over dinner, after finals? What do you say?”

 

A beautiful blush graced her cheeks.

 

“I’ll think about it. I can’t promise anything until finals are done. But until then, here’s my number,” she answered, taking off her backpack and reaching for a pen. Kouga watched in wonder as she uncapped it with her delectable looking mouth and grabbed his hand towards her. The pen dug into his skin as he watched numbers appear on his hand as if by magic.

 

“Text me,” she smiled before turning to the doors and disappearing into her building.

 

Kouga wasted no time in saving her number and sending her a text message. He saved her under Future Wife.

 

\---

 

Kagome bit her lip as she saw her phone light up with a text message from Kouga. A part of her told her he was just trying to get a date with her. He must be this smooth with all the other ladies. A guy like him must have tons of options. He would probably be bored with her by the end of the week.

 

She was happy to find she was wrong. Kouga texted her every minute he could. They talked about anything and everything. He never failed to show up at the library when she was there to bring her a cup of caramel macchiato, her favorite, while she studied for her finals. Sango teased her mercilessly, but Kagome found she couldn't care. She knew what it was like to have her heart broken. She was no stranger to guys getting bored with her and finding someone else. She told herself she would never do this to her heart again. Yet here she was, setting herself up for her fall from grace.

 

But, _oh_ , how she enjoyed falling from grace for this man with long dark hair, a sinful smile, and a presence that made butterflies in her stomach appear when she saw him strolling to her.

 

“When are you done with finals?” he asked her a week after meeting her. They were taking a break in the coffee shop downstairs.

 

“I’m done on Thursday. I just have calculus left,” she answered him.

 

“Is Friday good for you then?” he asked.

 

“For what?” she casually asked, daring herself to hope.

 

“Our date,” he replied. “I was thinking we could try this italian place. It’s about a fifteen minute walk. Or I could pick you up. Whichever you are comfortable with,” he hastily added.

 

“Friday sounds great,” she beamed.

 

His breath hitched in his throat. Even after seeing her smile every day for a week, her smile still killed him.

 

“Anyways, I should get back to studying. I have a ton of practice problems to go through.”

 

“Let me walk you up,” he told her, throwing away their coffee cups.

 

“If you’re sure,” she hesitantly answered.

 

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He led the way to her favorite spot in the library and watched her get herself comfortable.

 

“If you need anything text me. And if you stay too late, call me, and I’ll pick you up. I don’t want my woman walking home alone late at night. It’s dangerous.”

 

Her eyebrows raised at hearing him call her ‘his woman.’ She couldn’t decide if she liked it or not.

 

“Your woman?” she asked, unable to hold it in.

 

Kouga’s eyes darkened a shade as he leaned in to her cheek, his breath grazing her ear.

 

“Yes, mine,” he whispered, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving her to study,

 

Her brain was too wrapped on the feeling of his lips against her skin to get much done.

 

\---

 

Kouga awkwardly fidgeted as he stood in front of her dorm room holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked good. He knew he looked good. He wore the dark gray shirt that brought out his complexion and his blue eyes. His hair was tamed for once, and the stubble that graced his cheeks yesterday after his last final was shaved off.

 

Him looking good wasn’t the problem.

 

The problem was would he be good enough for her.

 

The knock on the door sounded confident, despite how nervous he felt.

 

“Just a sec,” her voice was muffled through the door. He adjusted his shirt one last time before he heard the locks clicking open and his mouth dropped.

 

She was _beautiful_ . A green cocktail dress graced her curves and Kouga knew he was a goner. She was so out of his league. His mouth was dry and she was staring at him curiously and then he realized he was just _standing there_ like an idiot and he didn’t even give her the flowers, is this where he was supposed to do that and what about -

 

“Kouga?” she asked hesitantly.

 

Oh right, he still didn’t say anything.

 

“You look...so beautiful,” he finally breathed out.

 

A blush appeared on her cheeks and damn, if he didn’t want to make her blush like that every day.

 

“Oh, these are for you,” he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

 

She smiled warmly as she took them in her hands. “Thank you. No one has ever bought me flowers before,” she answered as she brought them to her nose and inhaled them.

 

‘ _I’d buy you a fucking field of flowers if you smiled like that everyday at me,’_ he thought.

 

“Let me just put these in water and we can go.”

 

Kagome disappeared for a moment before she came back and placed her arm in the crook of his elbow.

 

“Ready?” she asked him tentatively. The butterflies in her stomach were going wild and she wondered if he could tell how nervous she was.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this night my whole life,” he answered honestly.

 

\---

 

“Surprise!” Kouga yelled as he took the blind off his girlfriend’s eyes.

 

Kagome stared at the building in front of her.

 

“Why are we back at the library? We just graduated, and you took me here, of all places? Are you trying to make me relive those terrible days?” she joked.

 

“Hey, they weren’t all bad. I was there,” he cheekily answered.

 

Kagome just rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and lacing his fingers with her.

 

“Come on,” he tugged her along as they walked through the doors.

 

The library was practically empty now that the semester was over. A few post-doc students were scattered about, but the workers paid them no mind.

 

“Did you know this was where we first met?” he murmured, stroking her knuckles absentmindedly. It was second nature to him. He wasn’t whole unless he was touching some part of her.

 

“Here was where I bought you your first cup of coffee,” he gestured at the coffee shop attached to the library.

 

“Yes...Kouga are you okay? You are acting really weird. You said this wouldn’t take long, and our parents are waiting for us at the restaurant.”

 

“Patience love,” he answered as he dragged her to the elevators. They emerged on the fifth floor and they walked side by side to the study tables against the windows.

 

“Let me guess, this is where we studied together for the first time?” she supplied smiling at the man she loved.

 

“Yes, and no,” he corrected. “I was sitting right here when I first saw you. It was like time stopped. I knew then and there that you were who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,” he stared at her reverently.

 

“Kouga, you’re gonna make me cry,” Kagome’s voice sounded choked to her own ears.

 

“Do you remember what I said when I walked you back that night?”

 

“You mean when you asked me on the date? How could I forget,” she laughed. “You said it was because you were going to marry me and we had to start somewhere.”

 

Kouga stared at her lovingly before he dropped to his knee and pulled a velvet box from his pocket.

 

“Kouga,” she gasped, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

 

“Here was the first time I saw you, and here is where I am asking you to spend the rest of your life with me,” he quietly told her as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful opal diamond ring in a pave setting. “When I told you I was going to marry you, you said you wanted a say in it,” he smiled at her. “Well, what do you say? Marry me?”

 

Kagome launched herself at him and slammed her lips on his as they toppled to the floor.

 

“Is that a yes?” he laughed as he pulled apart from her and nuzzled his face in her neck.

 

“Yes, absolutely I will,” she grinned before setting her lips on his.

 

Security had to escort them out, but he knew it was worth it as he saw his ring glitter on his woman’s finger.

 

End.

 


End file.
